Brazilian Liberation of Bolivian Amazonas
The Brazilian Liberation of Bolivian Amazonas (26 May 1836-1 February 1837) was a war fought between the Brazilian Empire and Argentina and Bolivia. Brazil declared war on Bolivia on 26 May 1836 with the war goal of liberating Bolivian Amazonas from Bolivia, but they later expanded their goal to taking over Bolivian La Paz as well. Argentina attempted to assist Brazil by invading Bolivia from the south, but they were defeated quickly. Brazil bore the brunt of the conflict, fighting three battles with Bolivia. After the Second Battle of San Ignacio on 1 February 1837, Bolivia decided to make peace, ceding Bolivian Amazonas and Bolivian La Paz to Brazil. Background Following the departure of Spain and Portugal from South America in 1825, the countries of Bolivia and the Brazilian Empire gained independence from their mother powers, respectively listed. Bolivia, like the other Spanish-American nations of South America, suffered from political instability and a poor economy, while Brazil was a stable state with great civil rights. Taking advantage of the several wars between the Spanish-speaking countries of South America, Brazil decided to annex Bolivian Amazonas in present-day western Brazil from the Bolivians. Brazil was allied with both Argentina and Chile, both of which were very likely to join the war. Bolivia was allied to Peru, with weak ties. Brazil declared war on 26 May 1836, but Chile betrayed them, refusing to join the war. Likewise, Peru refused to aid Bolivia, and the Argentines and Brazilians faced only one enemy. War Bolivia was the first to mobilize its armed forces to field a powerful army, while Brazil initially needed only two armies to occupy Bolivia. To counteract Bolivia's mobilization, Brazil ordered a mobilization of its own armies. They reinforced their armies on the border and sent them to occupy Bolivian territory, and the first battle was fought on 15 August 1836 when General Jose Ballivian and the 12,000-strong Ejercito de Bolivia attacked the 9,000-strong Brazilian II Corpo do exercito at Puerto Guarani. The Brazilians were narrowly victorious, leaving 3,832 Bolivian and 2,941 Brazilian troops dead or wounded. The Brazilians resumed their occupation, and the large Brazilian I Corpo do exercito occupied Robore before moving on to the Bolivian capital of Chuquisaca. In a gambit to force the Brazilians away from their capital, the Bolivians decided to attack the smaller 3,000-strong Brazilian 1st Army, which was occupying San Ignacio. The I Corpo do exercito left Chuquisaca and attempted to march north quickly and save the Brazilian 1st Army, but the 9,714-strong Ejercito de Bolivia of General Ballivian defeated the smaller Brazilian army. The First Battle of San Ignacio (16 January 1837) was bloody for both sides, with 833 Bolivian and 1,382 Brazilian troops dying. On 1 February 1837, the final showdown began. The 9,459-strong I Corpo do exercito under General Venceslau Vargas marched north from Chuquisaca and engaged the 8,881-strong Ejercito de Bolivia at San Ignacio before they could retreat. The Brazilian army was victorious, leaving 2,130 Brazilian and 1,582 Bolivian troops dead. That same day, Bolivia agreed to a peace treaty with Brazil, and Bolivia ceded both Bolivian Amazonas and Bolivian La Paz to Brazil, expanding the empire's borders. Aftermath The war was beneficial to both sides. Although Bolivia lost a third of its country to Brazil, Brazil suffered more than Bolivia. They lost their alliances with Chile and Argentina, and when they considered re-forming the alliances, the odds were impossible. Brazil later made an alliance with Venezuela, but they were worthless if they were to wage war in central South America. Brazil also underwent the 1839 Brazilian economic crisis, a crash in the economy in early 1839 that was later resolved. Category:Wars